Hot, Cold, Hot
by rebelxxwaltz
Summary: A oneshot. Sometimes even things that are supposed to be cold end up feeling hot. Seto x Anzu. Stands alone or serves as a missing scene from 'The Night Before'. Please read and review!


Hi.

This story was kind of an accident. The inspiration came out of nowhere, and I thought it would help me get over the tiny little bit of writer's block I'm experiencing while writing the second epilogue for **Holiday Blues**. I hope it worked, because I still want to finish that up at least by the end of this weekend.

This story is a pretty short. generally plotless one-shot. I think it probably stands alone alright, but it surely makes the most sense to anyone who has been reading **The Night Before** as this is actually a missing scene from that story. I had the idea last night while (don't laugh) standing by a bonfire with an ice cold can of beer in my hand. Ideas seem to be _everywhere_ these days.

To set things up for anyone who _has_ been reading **The Night Before** (which probably includes most people bothering to look at this), this scene occurs three days after Seto and Anzu had their first encounter at the graduation party. They haven't seen each other since. This will be the first time they meet again.

**Hot, Cold, Hot**

The city of Domino.

A Dance Studio.

7 o'clock PM.

Dance studios were invariably full of contradictions.

Bare architecture contrasted with rich tapestries of artistic expression.

Simple dress served not to distract from intricate swirls of music and movement.

Meticulous choreography carried the intention of appearing light and carefree.

It was the type of place where people came to work their fingers, their toes, their _whole bodies_ to the bone-- in order to achieve the appearance of effortless perfection.

On this particular night, at this particular time, there was only one dancer left.

Anzu was the sort of person who sometimes needed solitude to concentrate her abilities and polish her skills to the point where they attained the brilliant shine she was forever seeking. Working with young dance students all day, she barely had a moment to dance the way she really wanted to-- the way she hoped to once she left to study in New York.

She would often stay after all the students had gone, and just let her feet take her where they would. It was almost like a meditative state, or a prayer...a way to bring herself back to her center and contemplate the issues and problems in her life without actually thinking on a conscious level.

Today Anzu had something particular on her mind. Some_one_ in particular, really.

An incident, an experience, a raging symphony of long-hidden emotion and underlying passion that had recently been unleashed...

It was Seto Kaiba making her dance tonight.

Sometimes her dances were plaintive or wistful, joyful or abstract...this dance was different. She wanted to soar and spin and bend her body into the most impossible positions-- all the things she had felt three nights ago when she was with him for the first time.

Anzu's sleek brown hair splashed across her face as she spun around, remembering the encounter. The hottest, hardest, most sensual and consumingly passionate seven or eight sexual experiences of her life-- all in one soul-shocking night. When she'd had to leave on Sunday morning (afternoon, more like) it had almost become nine (and likely ten, eleven, and twelve) until she was able to still his clever, seeking hands...she could hardly _wait_ to feel those hands again.

As if the frantic dancing and memories of that night in Seto Kaiba's bed weren't enough to make Anzu feel uncomfortably hot, there also seemed to be a problem with the air conditioning today. Sweat glimmered on the dancer's skin. The maintenance man in this building was obviously a complete demon...

Sighing, Anzu swiped a towel across her face and headed for the small instructor's dressing room where she kept her things during her workday. The dance had made her feel refreshed inside, but her skin was positively burning. She idly imagined an ice cold glass of water and a breezy linen dress, or maybe just a pleasantly chilly can of soda from the vending machine in the hall on her way out.

She certainly didn't have _any_ thoughts of supposedly frosty deep blue eyes that would only make the flames grow larger, burning her to a white-hot crisp.

Oh, _not at all..._

**xxxxxx**

He'd been watching her for twenty minutes, and had realized a number of things.

For one, the two of them were more similar than he'd ever realized. Here she was, an hour after her day supposedly ended, working her sweet little ass off to move just that much closer to her artistic ideal. How was that so different from the hours he spent poring over designs and schematics over at Kaiba Corp?

He crossed his arms, grinning. Sometimes people really didn't appreciate the amount of creativity that went into the work he did.

Another thing he'd noticed was how damn sexy she looked in her dance clothes. She wore what seemed to be a black sports bra and tight black shorts, with a filmy blue skirt clinging around her hips and the top of her thighs. He wanted to put his hands...well, everywhere.

She didn't know he was there, of course. Seto had wanted to surprise her. They hadn't even spoken since their first scorching night together after his graduation party. He had always enjoyed observing people when they weren't aware of his presence. You could learn a lot from what people did when they thought nobody was looking. He'd been careful to make sure no one saw him enter the building, being very sneaky and using the mercifully unlocked fire exit to get in.

Regardless of the stifling heat in the building, it was her fluid, primal movements that caused the fire to spark in him. Watching her flex and twirl in those form-fitting clothes induced vivid recollections of how she'd felt, naked body pulsing and gyrating beneath him, driving his rhythm over the breaking point and tearing his world famous control to shreds...

Seto loosened his tie and unbuttoned the top of the light blue shirt he was wearing. The sudden desire to lick the sheen of sweat off of her firm, exposed abdomen was making his mouth feel dry. _I think there was a drink machine in the hallway..._

Removing a can of juice from the vending machine, Seto ducked quickly behind the thankfully bulky apparatus just as Anzu emerged from the main studio. She turned down the hall and entered what looked like a small locker room, sighing contentedly and looking delightfully flushed.

Feeling the almost stinging cold of the can in his hand, Seto smirked his most mischievous smirk. Those ridiculously blue eyes twinkled with anticipatory hunger. He had just decided how he wanted to greet Anzu for the first time since she'd left his bedroom on Sunday...

**xxxxxx**

_Ugh, _thought Anzu. _It's even hotter in here..._

As she began to assemble her belongings, Anzu's thoughts returned unwittingly to her steamy encounter with the CEO of Kaiba Corp. She was still awfully surprised by what had transpired between them. Who knew he'd been hiding such raw, undiluted _heat_ beneath that cool exterior? She could never think of him the same way again.

About to start shimmying out of the stretchy blue skirt and tight black shorts she'd worn today, Anzu wondered when she would see him again. They hadn't even spoken since then. She hoped he hadn't just wanted to use her body for one night of pleasure-- she hoped he would want to use it on many, many more occasions. The mere thought of seeing him again sent shivers up her spine...

A throaty gasp erupted from Anzu's mouth as she felt a cold pressure on the bare skin at the small of her back. _What on Earth?_ 'Shivers up the spine' were one thing, but this was ridiculous.

She felt the icy presence gliding up and down her spine. _Damn, that feels good..._

"Ohhh!" She couldn't help crying out as the mysterious, sensual cold pressure slithered around to the front of her torso, sliding below her belly button and making her feel delicious sensations.

That was when she noticed that this mystical, phantom chill was nothing but a common soda can. Attached to a moderately normal-looking slim and masculine arm. She realized that the shirt covering the arm was a familiar color. An extremely pale, almost metallic blue-- like the color of a Blue Eyes White Dragon.

As the can rolled in sensuous, freezing circles up her abdomen, Anzu realized who this arm must belong to. Her already trembling form teetered backward unsteadily, coming into contact with a warm, firm body. She looked over her shoulder to make sure she wasn't imagining things.

"K--Kaiba!"

Anzu shuddered as he slid the chilly metal cylinder slowly up her neck.

"Don't you think we should be on a first name basis by now?"

He slid the can behind her ear and traced it along the back of her neck underneath her curtain of dark hair. Seconds after the pleasant chill passed across her earlobe, Anzu felt an enveloping heat. Seto's free arm had grasped her around the waist, pulling her body even closer to his.

"W--What are you doing here?" Her voice was shaking under the force of his proximity and his actions. She gasped when he spun her around to face him, jumping as her back came into contact with the cold metal of the row of lockers behind her.

"I should think that would be pretty obvious."

The soda can clattered to the ground as his lips descended upon hers, hot and demanding. All of those cooling sensations from the ice cold can were cancelled out as Anzu melted into his arms like molten lava running down the side of a volcano.

She tugged the ends of his shirt out of his pants as he leaned over her, trailing hot open-mouth kisses down the side of her neck. She needed to feel her hands against his skin. She sighed, pressing her arms to the smooth skin of his back, drawing them even closer together.

Seto's hands were roaming all over her body as he caught her in another deep kiss. Anzu hadn't even realized they had been moving until he tumbled them down onto the notoriously uncomfortable couch against the wall, landing them in a sprawl with her straddling his lap.

He burned a message into her crystal blue eyes. Roughly thrusting his tongue in and out of her mouth in an unmistakably suggestive way, he grasped Anzu's backside and pressed her firmly against him.

"Anzu..."

"It was painfully evident what the man wanted, from the glint of raging lust in his eyes all the way down to the more obvious hardness in his pants.

Without thought, she felt herself kissing him hard. The way he'd growled her name made her insides tingle and burn so hot it was almost like they were freezing with cold. His searching hands tantalized her as she rocked her hips against his experimentally, causing them both to release sharp gasps. She moaned against his lips, practically ripping the buttons off his shirt so that she could view his firm chest and rub seeking hands down his abdomen...

Just as she was about to start unfastening his pants, she realized where they were. Jerking her head to the side, she looked at the clock.

7:55? _Shit!_

"We can't do this here."

She looked at him with impassioned regret. Oh, did she ever want to. His lips were red from being kissed, chestnut hair in disarray, brushed back away from his eyes by some mysterious force. His shirt was gaping wide open, silver necktie draped carelessly behind the collar. He was regarding her with disbelief.

"Why the hell _not_?" He ran a hand from her shoulder, down the curve of her breast, finally resting it at her hip and giving a pleading squeeze. "There's no one else here..."

That deep, rough and tumble voice was giving her problems, especially when he buried his face in her neck. He twined his free hand through her hair, tugging gently as she felt the bridge of his nose bumping against the sensitive spot just behind her ear...

"Mmm...the janitor will be here in exactly three minutes. He always comes at 8 o'clock."

His eyes shot up to meet hers, appearing to wonder whether or not she was making some kind of bad joke.

"You don't really want to screw in front of a grizzly old janitor, do you?"

She smiled as a barely noticeable blush crept into his face.

They stood reluctantly, each having an equal amount of trouble keeping their hands to themselves. Suddenly, he grabbed her wrist and started to pull her toward the door. "Let's get out of here."

Her eyes widened. Had he lost his senses?

"What-- we can't leave here _together_-- someone will see us!"

He seemed to come back to himself, regarding her thoughtfully. "Right..."

He paused a moment longer, running a hand through his hair. He was still gripping her wrist quite firmly.

"You know the old Domino Lookout?"

"Yeah..."

"Meet me there in half an hour."

It wasn't a request, it was an order. Surprisingly, she found that she didn't mind the idea of being obedient, if only for this one time. "Okay, I'll be there."

He pulled her violently against him for one last desperate kiss before releasing her and stalking toward the exit. Before leaving, he turned halfway around to look at her once more. He had the most delicious profile...

"I'll be waiting."

Seto strode swiftly away, shirt still unbuttoned. Anzu's knees fairly quaked as she saw him rip the necktie from behind his collar, throwing it into the trash bin as he turned the corner.

She changed into her pink linen dress with great rapidity, throwing her things into her bag like the building was on fire. To think; a man like _that_ wanted _her._

The last thing she found herself grabbing was the discarded juice can that had rolled some distance across the floor. It could always be put into the freezer for later use...never know when you might need one of these...

Anzu smiled as she exited the building. She was going to need as many ways to cool off as she could find, with Seto Kaiba around...

**XXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXX**

There. I hope you liked it. It was damn fun to write, even if I was a little bit on the intoxicated side when I started it. Hey, I've gotten some of my finest ideas that way! Now that I have it out of my system, I can concentrate on finishing **Holiday Blues**. Whew! This also serves as a little present for anyone waiting for **The Night Before** to get another update. Enjoy it while you wait!

Drop me a review if you liked this. Or if you hated it. Even though I'll be sad if you hated it.


End file.
